Buttons
by UnknownInkStain
Summary: Kitahoro High School winter uniform blazers have three buttons on the girls' jackets and two buttons on the guys' jackets. School days may start with clear skies, but may not necessarily end with them. Sawako's parents are out of town for three days, leaving Sawako alone with Kazehaya and her friends. Everyone can act on impulse...even Sawako Kuronuma.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and windy morning at Kitahoro High School. It would be like any other day...until the bell for dismissal would ring. This would be the day of which Sawako and Shouta would keep hidden between themselves even from their closest friends...but that's for later.

Sawako set down her cup with half consumed tea down on the table and put on her blazer.

"I'm off," she said as she headed out the door, buttoning the three buttons on her jacket.

"Okay Sawako! See you in a few days!" her mother called out as she helped her husband bring down the luggages. Mr and Mrs Kuronuma were off to Tokyo for the remaineder of the week for a brief get away, leaving Sawako at home to watch the house and continue school.

Kazehaya hurried to the door to meet his girlfriend.

"Ohayo, Kuronuma," he smiled.

"Oh, honey look it's Kazehaya-kun," Sawako's mom called.

"Kazehaya?" Mr. Kuronuma poked his head out of the door to the room he was in.

"Ohayo Kuronuma-san," Kazehaya called.

"Domo," he replied.

"Let me help you with those bags," he offered beginning to take luggages from Sawako's mom.

"Oh you're too kind Kazehaya," Mrs. Kuronuma acknowledged.

Sawako smiled at her boyfriend's kind gesture to her parents adding to her already sky high admiration of him. As he closed the trunk to he taxi cab Sawako held his hand with a subtle but cute smile on her face.

"Take care Sawako, just call us if you need anything! Not that you will," her mom called as she took her seat.

"I will, Okasan!"

"Take care you two. Nothing too explicit while we're gone you hear?" her dad called.

Both their faces shot red and they said in unison, "N-no n-nothing like that at all."

"That's what I like to hear," he said as he sat down in the cab. "And Kazehaya..."

Kazehaya looked towards Mr. Kuronuma.

"Take care of my Sawako."

Kazehaya smiled and acknowledged. Sawako's dad was starting to trust Kazehaya more now, but rarely would he say something about it.

With that remaining remark he closed the cab door and the car drove off. The couple watched as the car disappeared down the street.

 _I'm practically alone with Kuronuma. Her dad entrusted care to me. These days are probably gonna go as normally as they usually do, but the responsibility feels...empowering._

Kazehaya blushed moderately. He buttoned the two buttons of his blazer and took Sawako's hand.

"Let's go?"

Sawako nodded in acknowledgement.

The couple walked hand in hand towards Kitahoro High School, rather closely as it was quite chilly. Dark clouds were. Beginning to role in over the mountains of the horizon.

"Do you think it's going to rain?" Sawako asked.

"No I think we'll be fine," Kazehaya replied.

Sawako's house was closer to the school than Shouta's so it wouldn't be too far from here. Sawako locked the front door, placed the key in her inside great pocket and joined her boyfriend by the front gate to her house.

The couple enjoyed a quaint walk together hand in hand to Kitahoro High shortly after.

"Oh yeah, Kuronuma...you haven't happened to see my umbrella laying around anywhere have you?" Kazehaya asked.

Sawako paused for a minute and scanned her memories for the past few days. "Sorry, I can't say I have, or can remember."

"Oh, we'll that's okay then." Kazehaya looked up at the sky. There were a few moderately sized clouds in the sky, but for the most part it was clear.

The couple reached the school grounds. Neither of them had seen the weather forcast today. As they passed the school gates, they could see Ayane, Chizuru, and Kent standing in a small closely bound group talking quietly amongst themselves. Sawako and Shouta were too far to even here the hissing of the ends of whispered words. Kazehaya thought something was up.

"Okay so you guys know the plan yes?" Ayane whispered.

Chizu and Kent nodded with their trademark wide smiles of understanding. Ayane had a devious look on her face.

"So you both remember your objectives?"

Another nod.

"Okay remember, try to keep interaction low with them and make your moves objectively, you only need one thing and one thing only from each of them," Ayane stressed.

Another nod.

Ayane could spot Sawako's umbrella cradled by her bag.

"If all goes well, this will definitely make for one great evening... Alright disperse!"

"Ayane-chan, Chizu-chan! Good morning!" Sawako called and waved.

"Ah! Good morning Sawako!" Ayane responded walking towards the building with a purpose.

"Yeah! G-Good morning Sawako!" Kent called out, following the two girls.

Sawako was confused at their urge to get away from them so quickly, but almost immediately her mind refocused feeling to her left hand which was held by Kazehaya. Her sense of confusion was almost immediately washed away.

 _They are definitely up to something..._ Kazehaya thought.

Just as they planned, they kept interactions with the couple to a minimum. Sawako and Kazehaya began to notice how often they would end up together in almost every scenario throughout the day. With Ryu either silently idle or off somewhere it was almost as good as if he were involved in the plot. Both Sawako and Kazehaya carried on continuing to be the cute power couple, and the envied pairing of most all the girls.

The plan went into play starting just before physical ed classes.

"Kazehaya!" Kent exclaimed with his normal high spirited voice,"I seem to have forgotten my towel at home...could you lend me yours? I promise I'll give it back later."

Kazehaya sighed and handed Kent his towel. Kent felt the rushing feeling of success within as he sneakily placed Kazehaya's towl in his gym bag, pulling out his own.

That was the last bit of contact between Kazehaya and Kent as Kent stayed far away from Kazehaya after PE, cutting his ability to ask for his towel back. Luckily today's activites did not cause too much perspiration.

The plan continued into action at lunch time. Kazehaya had excused himself to go hunting down Miura, of which Sawako didn't mind. This left Sawako at the mercy of Chizu and Ayane who stood up against Sawako's desk imposingly. They leaned up in Sawako's desk.

"So Sawako, how's your day with Kazehaya? You two have been awfully close today. Have any intimate moments together?"

Sawako blushed at the question and was taken aback.

"N-N-Not really...why?"

"Really now?" Chizuru asked their romantically shy best friend. "Certainly you must have felt some urges..."

"Urges?" Sawako asked, her cheeks glowing.

"Oh you know," Chizu continued,"urges...the desire to act on impulse...grab hold of his arm maybe...lean against his shoulder...cuddle...maybe even...kiss?"

Sawako stuttered and slightly jumped in her seat at the last one. Her flustered look added to her adorable factor.

Chizuru imposingly placed a firm hand against Sawako's chest. Definitely she could feel her heart racing.

"Ah..so your heart is racing.."

"Mhm..won't be long before you may suddenly lose control of your composure Sawako," Ayane added,"You may suddenly act on impulse later today...or this evening..."

Chizuru's hand sneakily moved closer to Sawako's bag which hung from her desk.

"R-Really?" Sawako questioned.

"Mhm, a rate like that, who knows what kind of things maybe hidden behind your innocent appearance..." She laughed,"everybody has a desire."

Chizu quietly took Sawako's umbrella and passed it the waiting free hand of Ayane who nonchalantly tucked it inside her blazer without Sawako noticing.

With perfect timing, Kazehaya came back in thought he front door of the class. He had given up on finding Kent.

"Ah, it seems clueless prince has returned from his goose chase."

Ayane shot Chizuru a look which she responded to.

"We'll be going now...Later Sawako!"

"Ah! Wai-" Sawako tried to call before being interrupted by the creaking sound of Kazehaya's plopping down into his desk chair.

"Kent still has my towel- Ah! Your cheeks! You look really flustered, Kuronuma!"

Sawako couldn't resist after being told those things by Chizu and Ayane. She couldn't help but feel flustered by Kazehaya's presence now.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kazehaya placed a hand against her cheek, then felt her forehead and neck.

Sawako felt her face get warmer.

"A-ah it's nothing, I'm okay, really... It's just a little warm in here..."

"Ah, then let me take your jacket...if you don't mind," Shouta offered.

"Mm, sure..."

She undid her three coat buttons and allowed Kazehaya to remove her jacket from behind, draping it over the back of her chair.

Gray clouds gathered outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Sawako and Kazehaya stood at the front door to the entrance way to Kitahoro High. School had ended and the clear day became a strong downpour. The three masterminds of this plot had disappeared for the day after they acquirred what they each needed to acquire: Sawako's umbrella and Kazehaya's towel. It was now guaranteed they would be soaked.

Sawako fumbled around her bag trying to find her umbrella but had no luck. "Sorry Kazehaya-kun, I may have dropped my umbrella somewhere too, or someone may have taken mine by mistake..."

"It's okay," Kazehaya replied,"but I'm sorry too, Miura-kun still has my towel... We're going to be soaked."

"M-My house is closest between our homes and the school... M-Maybe you could stop by and dry off there before heading home?" Sawako's heart raced as she suggested this, remembering that she would be home alone with her boyfriend in that scenario.

...

...

...

(watching from the distant bush line)

"Ayane-chan, tell me again why we have to crouch here on the rain getting soaked?" Kent asked.

"Because I want to at least see the success of what we've done! And quit you're whining, we're not getting soaked!" Ayane replied.

Chizuru and Ayane were crouched under Sawako's red umbrella. Kent on the other hand crouched below Kazehaya's soaked gym rag.

Sawako grasped Kazehaya's hand and darted from the front door of the school towards the front gate, her other hand holding her bag over her head in a useless attempt to block some of the barrage of water. It was a particularly rainy season in Kitahoro. Within seconds, they passed through the school gate and swung left down the row of drenched sakura trees.

"Ah!" Ayane exclaimed,"Sawako has to be closeted natural runner doesn't she! Come on, we have to catch up!"

She took off leaving the other two to follow in her wake, however Ayane couldn't catch up to Sawako. She reached the street corner with no trace as to where they went. Left behind and soaking wet, Ayane decided to withdraw from pursuit. A now energized Chizuru and a winded Kent finally caught up.

"So," Kent panted," do we follow? I'm prepared mentally..."

"Let's call it off," Ayane submitted. "Sometimes, you have to let the sea sail the boat."

"Huh?! After all we've planned?" Chizuru objected, "I want to see things play out."

"This wasn't about us, it's for them. I have a feeling we'll see things tomorrow. Come on, let's get some ramen and dry off."

They all shrugged and agreed.

"Let's see what kind of desires lurk within you Sawako-chan," Ayane smirked.

...

...

...

Sawako fumbled for her house keys as they bounced around the inside of her coat pocket in her haste. Finally, getting hold of her key, she thrust it through the lock and opened the door, pulling a drenched partner into the stale dry air of her home, she had forgot to have the air running to move the inside air.

Kayehaya as by Ayane's prediction was winded from the dash through the rain. He shut the door behind them, muffling the pitter patter of the rain outside.

Kazehaya's shirt stuck to his skin while streams of water flowed off the pleats in Sawako's skirt. The ventilation began to kick in.

"We'll get sick if we don't dry off..." Sawako quietly remarked.

"Umm..I-"

"I-I'm going to go change!" Sawako said as she darted up the stairs, leaving a confused Kazehaya in the entry way of her house. Both were warm in the face. She returned later in a casual gown and her track pants and towel in hand. Kazehaya was still drenched.

"M-my dad is considerably short...so..nothing he has would be a reasonable or oversized fit... And, I figured sweatpants are the same across the board...I'm only shorter than you by a bit..and I-"

Kazehaya was glowing red, "Ah! I have my gym shorts in my bag, they're still dry...but thanks for the hospitality."

You could practically see the steam being released from Sawako's face like the pressure box on an ancient steam locomotive. "Oh...that-that's a relief," she managed to say.

Kazehaya dispeared to the washroom to change his attire, returning shortly after in his gym shorts and damp t-shirt.

Sawako was still warm faced from earlier. "You should wait out the storm here, it'll be long before the rain stops. Probably til tomorrow, actually."

"I see, overnight..." Kazehaya blushed

"We should dry our clothes," Kazehaya averted,"We'll have to wear our uniforms tomorrow to school."

The couple hung their blazers next to each other on the coat hangar. As they posted their jackets up to dry their hands brushed up against each other, causing a shared glance to each others.

"U-um, I'll go press our clothes," Sawako offered.

"Ah, yes, thank you..." was all Kazehaya could manage to say.

"Please make yourself comfortable..." Sawako said before disappearing to get an iron and ironing board.

Kazehaya couldn't help but look at the scenario from a third party perspective and imagine what it would look like to anyone who were to walk in suddenly. Here he was sitting on the couch with his girlfriend, hopelessly looking at the text of a book about Japan's Pacific Fleet in WW2, not actually reading, but staring at the page which he hadn't turned in decades, while his girlfriend stood just behind him ironing their clothes in an awkward sililence. To anyone else who walked in they'd look like a newly wed couple or at least a very familiar dating pair. The thought was mutual and the same degree of heat emanated from both of their cheeks.

This awkward silence persisted even far beyond the point Sawako had finished ironing their clothes, which she had went over ten times each leaving creases crisper than military uniforms at this point.

Sawako broke the silence and offered,"Do you want to a-accompany me in my room tonight? I-I'm not thinking anything along those lines!It's just, it seems like me being a poor host to leave you downstairs on the couch tonight...and-"

"I wouldn't mind...spending the night with you," Kazehaya interjected.

"T-that's good! U-umm why don't you go get familiar, and I'll bring up some water..."

"O-okay!"

Just as Kazehaya had found himself at the door to Sawako's room, the power suddenly cut as thunder and lightning sounded outside. Phonelight in hand, Sawako also found the water not running. Strangely enough the utilities for the water faucet were not functioning. Fortunately enough the Kuronumas had a stockpile of packaged water containers in a nearby cabinet. There were two sets of bottles there, water and mild sake... She poured into two cups. The bottle with water ran out half way through the first cup... Unknowingly, she grabbed the bottle of sake when she reached for the next container of water, this she poured into the first and second cup.

She brought a single candle up to the bedroom and offered the cup of diluted sake to Kazehaya...leaving the full on cup of mild sake with herself. Believing it to be water, she consumed it. After the first two big gulps, she had realized it wasn't water. She recognized the taste to be that of sake from the New Year's ceremonies she had partook in. That dosage would definitely affect her, but she decided to keep that knowledge silence for an unknown subconscious reason. Kazehaya didn't realize he was also consuming a diluted amount of sake and shrugged it off as odd tasting water. Sawako believed she could try to hold the alcohol she has just consumed under her control, however it's effects soon began to show as the night progressed.

Sawako began to loosen up and be more open with Kazehaya. She was still warm in the cheeks as earlier, but she was more willing to be more open.

Kazehaya began to realize what was going on. His girlfirend was abnormally open and he had consumed odd tasting water. Slowly he began to draw a conclusion.

"Kuronuma, did you drink something?"

"I meant to grab water," she said groggily,"but I guess I grabbed the wrong bottle," she chuckled.

Kazehaya took a minute sip of her cup and confirmed it was definitely sake.

He stood up and tried to make a move towards the door to see if he could get anything to help her, but he was caught by a now active Sawako who grasped his wrists and pushed him up against her bedroom wall. She was actually stronger than her delicate appearance and farm would lead people to believe. Their faces were mere inches apart. He could feel her breath against his neck.

"I'm fine, I swear... Do you remember Ayane-chan's talk of inner desires?" she said.

"Umm..yeah, I remember..."

"She was right saying...I do have one.."

"Kuronuma, I don't think you're in the right mind state...maybe you should lay down and-"

"No,"she interrupted,"let me finish...it because of this mind state I gave the confidence or the ease or the relaxed state to do this..let me finish.."

Kazehaya was shocked. She was in a state with a moderate capacity to reason still. He decided to let her continue.

"I do have one..." Sawako continued.

She moved her hands to his shoulders and leaned in, sealing a firm kiss on the lips with her boyfriend. He could only stand there in shock. Just after pulling away, Sawako collapsed against him without letting go even for a second.

Kazehaya layed Sawako on her bed and sat beside her. She unconsciously grasped his shirt and pulled him beside her, then wrapping her arm around his waste and burying her face in his shoulder. A gust from the door blew out the candle and left Kazehaya stuck.

He spent the night in that position, passing out from the embarrassment.

...

...

...

Sawako's alarm buzzed off the next morning awaking the startled young couple, face to face cuddled together.

A now sobered Sawako recoiled and Kazehaya rolled off the bed crashing to the floor in his jump.

"We're going to be late!" Kazehaya exclaimed.

"Ah! We have to get ready for school!"

The couple frantically ran, gathered their clothes and dashed to their prospective bathrooms to change.

Dashing out the door, they grabbed their blazers off the coat rack and ran to school.

...

...

...

"Is your headache feeling any better?" Ayane asked.

"No...it really hurts," Sawako noted.

The trio didn't break it too them until lunch.

"Kazehaya, have you had a trouble with arm movement today?" Chizuru asked.

Kent giggled,"Kazehaya you youthful young boy."

The couple blushed brightly.

Sawako wore a particularly oversized 2-button blazer whilst Kazehaya found himself wearing an undersized 3-button jacket.

You could practically see the steam rising off their heads.


End file.
